


The Things You Didn't Know

by Jhnlck



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhnlck/pseuds/Jhnlck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock acts strange. The doctor comes to show John some nasty things about Sherlock's past. (Comfort in later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a fanfic, I hope you like it and please give constructive criticism.

He sat there, in his chair, violin resting in his lap. I could see that faint glimpse of a tremor in his left hand, he was currently endeavouring to hide so nicely. Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Everything had changed the night before, when he began to cry during sex. I traced his collarbone with my lips while patting his hair as he silently began to sob. Then he stormed off to the bathroom and didn't return for the rest of the night. Of course I tried to talk to him but I just got put off with a simple "I'm fine." I knew he was not, but Sherlock being Sherlock is the stubbornness in person. He kept the door locked and I went back to bed, because I just didn't knew what to do. This was so strange, completely different to the Sherlock I know. I never have seen him cry before. It was just not a thing Sherlock does. He never showed feelings and he was certainly not wanting to start now. 

And that's where we were then, sitting opposite each other in the living room. I had asked him about the night before and then Sherlock glared at me with that look of steel that can shatter villains into pieces. Not saying a word. Sipping at my tea I tried to cover my confusion and worry which was a hard task considering that Sherlock Holmes sees everything. 

His mobile ringed, indicating a text. Sherlock stood up immediately, walking over to the couch table and picking up his phone. 

"Case!" he announced and just as fast as I could've said 'Sherlock', he was out of the door. Almost fleeing from me. 

Yeah, something was definitely wrong.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
He was gone for approximately 15 minutes when I heard that shifting sound. Like air ventilation, wheezing, rumbling and whining. I walked over to the window and saw a blue police box standing on the pavement on the other side of the street. I couldn't believe my eyes, 15 minutes ago I had seen Sherlock walking down that street and it wasn't there then. 

Deciding to look what is going on, I put my jacket on and took my keys. Out on the street the cool air nearly took my breath away and I thought about Sherlock, he went out only wearing his beloved coat, no scarf, he must be freezing.

I dismissed the thought and walked over to the blue box.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
*knock knock knock*

Why the hell am I knocking at a phone box? That thought crossed my mind before I actually heard someone say "come in" and a flipping sound, in exactly that second the door opened a bit.  
Okey, I thought, head in the fridge, eyes in the microwave, crying sociopath. Speaking phone box? No surprise at all.  
I opened the door, which was ajar and stepped into the box. The box didn't seem like a box inside. It was smaller on the outside.... Wait what?

I went out again and uhm yes it was smaller on the outside, like how? In again there was that man suddenly standing in front of me. 

Coat, white shirt, tie, pinstripe suit, glasses, sand-shoes and a lot of styling gel in his hair. 

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and is so short.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." The odd looking man smiled and offered me a handshake.

I was too confused to shake his hand, I didn't even realise that he had held it out into my direction. I walked around in that strange place a bit before asking "What is this?"

"My space ship... It's called the TARDIS." 

"The what?" 

"Time and relative dimensions in space. T.A.R.D.I.S." 

"Right and what does that TARDIS thing do? I mean this is slightly strange." 

"It does time traveling! I actually came here to show you something, well someone, well some situation. Erm why don't we just go on then." 

I thought about this whole thing. Time traveling? Space ship? Doctor? 

Before I could finish a thought, these strange noises appeared again, everything was shaking and I had to cling on that railing to not be tossed around like a football. The Doctor was pressing all kind of buttons and there were sparkles everywhere. Which made me worry slightly.  
A few seconds later the TARDIS came to a halt.   
I hesitated but then asked quietly "Where are we?" 

"London. 28th March 1990. Autumnvalley Highschool of the Sciences. It's a boarding school." and with that he stepped out of the door. 

1990, Sherlock would be 14 then, interesting, I thought. 

When I came out of the blue box I was surprised. We really where on a school yard. 

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked curiously. 

"This is the school, Sherlock Holmes attended when he was a teenager."

"Oh my god, so I'm actually going to meet him as a kid?" I asked and I was full of joy and excitement, I mean this was fantastic! At that point I didn't know that I would change my mind soon. 

"Well you have to know why I wanted to show you this. It's because, I think it'll help you understand his reactions." 

Suddenly I had a lump in my throat. 

"Let's go" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

We went inside the school building, which had a big entrance hall showing several doors. As The Doctor opened one of them I quickly followed him. We walked around a bit and suddenly I saw something that let me stop dead in my tracks, in a corner of the hall, sat a little boy, head buried in his hands, sobbing. He had ebony curls, the same ebony curls John loved to comb his fingers through… it was Sherlock.

Sherlock’s pov

I can’t believe it, how could I be so foolish? It all happened so fast. Thoughts where whirling through my mind. When suddenly a splinter of a noise, no a voice became clear, it was My’s, my older brother telling me what to do. “You have to delete what happened today, you should not get emotional about it, just forget it. This is only going to mess you up, make you even more of a freak. You don't want that, do you?” 

…. file deletion 15% done ….

Mrs. Quinn in my room

door clicking shut

key in lock

“We need to talk about your math exam.”

…. file deletion 34% done ….

coming closer

grabbing of my collar

“Don’t make a sound or it'll have consequences, lil boy.”

pushing me down

…. file deletion 50% done ….

undoing my trousers

hand in my pants

kiss on my clavicle

…. file deletion 65% done ….

rubbing against me

breathing faster

moaning

collapsing on me

…. file deletion 80% done ….

getting up

straightening clothes

“Don’t you dare tell anyone.”

leaving

…. file deletion 100% done ….

 

I still couldn't stop crying… the memories where gone but deep down I felt as if I was about to vomit.

John’s pov

I felt like crying too. What Sherlock just mumbled was a disturbing truth and I could physically feel the pain radiating off of him. I wanted to hug him, make it all better, but I got interrupted by the doctor. He explained: “No, you can’t touch him, that would change every event happening after that. You would never meet him again. The reason I showed you is because I got a message from Sherlock, a cry for help… His despair was so strong, that the TARDIS reverberated it. We should go now, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”  
The Doctor delivered me, a crying mess of John Watson, to the the front door of 221b some time later.

Sherlock was playing the violin, John already heard it walking up the stairs… when he entered the door to their flat Sherlock stopped in his tracks. He senses the tension.


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s happened? Why are you crying? John?” 

I quickly walked over to Sherlock and wrapped my arms around his lean frame. He tensed up even more, I could feel that he knew that something wasn't right. 

“John, tell me! What’s going on? I don't understand!”

He was sounding alarmed now, I could tell. “You don't have to understand right now, calm down, it’s okay. I just need to hold you right now.”

Sherlock was visibly calming down but remained sceptic. I could almost see all those cogwheels turning inside of his head, trying to deduce in typical Sherlock fashion. 

“I can hear you thinking. It’s pretty loud you know.” I said, flashing a little smile. My tears had stopped due to the sheer presence of the love of my life. He returned my smile but there was that peak of worry shining through. 

I made it my task to extinguish all of the worry from his face, forever. I would never let him suffer again. Our eyes locked and I went on tiptoes to reach his face and then I kissed him as if life depended on it. In that moment it did. 

Sherlock’s pov

When our lips parted after what felt like a millennium I wiped the tears from his face with my finger. I still didn't understand any of this, but John gave me this sense of security I never had before in my life.

“Everything is going to be fine Sherlock, we are going to be fine. I love you so much it hurts, but I wouldn't have it any other way.”

And I believed him, oh I believed him, because John is always right, he's always right and in that exact second I felt like nothing ever is going to convince me otherwise. 

“I know.” I said, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes against the rest of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
